


Bugged Out

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, bugs are evil, characters are children, renzou has a bad day, spiders are horrible, when in doubt get help, why renzou is scared of bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Renzou was five years old when thethinghappened that would forever change how he felt about bugs.
Relationships: Miwa Konekomaru & Shima Renzou, Miwa Konekomaru & Shima Renzou & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Shima Renzou & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Bugged Out

Renzou was five years old when the terrible, no good, very bad, nightmare inducing, would-forever-mess-him-up, thing happened.  
  
It was the first day with the new tutor and he was trying to catch up with Ryuuji. The other boy was unfairly fast and he was going to reach the room first which meant he’d get to pick the best seat. He’d get to sit next to their new tutor who was _so_ pretty.  
  
Konekomaru was trailing in the back because he had short legs and no speed. Renzou was fast but he had nothing on Ryuuji.  
  
“Ryuu-Bon!” Renzou called and almost tripped in his hand-me-down sneakers, “slow down!”  
  
Ryuuji glanced over his shoulder at Renzou with a tooth filled, excited, smile. “Gotta keep up, Renzou!” He laughed.  
  
“Can you two slow down?” Konekomaru panted from the back. Renzou felt a little bad but he’d almost caught up with Ryuuji at this point. He couldn’t slow down, even for his best friend.  
  
Without any warning, Ryuuji stopped dead in his track and stared down at the dirt path. Renzou skidded past him towards the building before he managed to stop.  
  
“Renzou!” Ryuuji squeaked. Konekomaru reached them and bent over to catch his breath. Ryuuji caught Renzou’s arm and tugged him away. He stepped back, his too-big sneakers clacking on the dirt. Ryuuji wasn’t staring at him but at the ground. He peered down to see what had his friend’s attention and saw a black and gray smear on the ground. It looked like a spider but the shape wasn’t quite right. He must have… stepped…  
  
He blinked in utter confusion at what he was seeing. The back of the spider seemed to be open somehow and there were tiny objects that looked like granules of black pepper moving out of it. He stepped closer to get a better look and that, that innocent, naive, stupid moment was the one that damned him.  
  
He crouched next to the crushed arachnid and stared at the numerous spots curiously. He blinked and realized that the tiny things were baby spiders. The spider he’d smashed must have been a mom-  
  
It happened in a moment. While he was trying to understand what the spots were the infant spiders were crawling towards him. He yelped in surprise, and they were on him. Dozens and dozens and _dozens_ of tiny, almost invisible, spiders. They climbed over his shoes, crawling in between the laces and over the tongue into his shoes. Some climbed up his leg and there had to be a thousand of them.  
  
He screamed and started to jump to shake them off but they wouldn’t move. They were _everywhere_!  
  
Ryuuji was staring at him, mouth open, eyes wide with shock, and Konekomaru was stepping back. Renzou screamed again and wiped at his leg but they just crawled on his hand. He couldn’t get his shoes off because the knot was too tight and he was going to die because they were everywhere!  
  
He closed his eyes, jumping, screaming, and flailing like wild. He sobbed and it didn’t matter. The spiders were in his hair, on his arms, his clothes. He was screaming and there was no help. Ryuuji was trying to pull his shoes off but the damned knot was stopping him too.  
  
“Over here!” Konekomaru, god bless his short friend, came running back, out of breath, flushed, sweaty, and with Mrs. Suguro. She yelped in shock and promptly picked him up.  
  
She took him away from the spiders, got him into the house, took his stupid shoes off, and rinsed away the spiders. It didn’t matter though. Renzou could still feel them crawling all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr ages ago and I'm posting this over here because I did the math and I am not letting the cookie prompt for the 12 days of Christmas be the story that puts me at 20 works for Blue Exorcist, lol.
> 
> Also, this is a scene I mentioned in Between the Shadow and the Soul. If you ever had the misfortune of breaking a spider's egg sac, you won't forget it. O.O


End file.
